Foldable racks of various types are currently available. Some of these folding racks can be made to hold a variety of articles. Foldable racks are available which are made wooden or plastic dowels as part of their framework.
The foldable support racks known have limitations in their use however, because they may be expensive or difficult to manufacture, or their design is not easily adapted to supporting a wide variety of articles to be supported. There remains a need in the art for a foldable support rack that can be manufactured economically, shipped flat to retail stores, stored flat on retail shelves, folded easily by a consumer to a position for use, and which also has a design that lends itself to making embodiments that can be used for supporting a wide variety of articles. The foldable support rack of the present invention as described herein meets these needs.
To overcome the shortcomings of known support racks, I have now designed a new support rack construction.